


The distances

by Keenir



Series: This Is How It Happens [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's POV on the matter of time...or rather, access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The distances

At the heart, there is a fundamental difference between us.

On Earth, we had to do everything by hand – counting the length of eclipses, measuring the year length of other planets, charting stellar brightness. Some of the work, we attributed to gods or the theologically-minded.

In Asgard, all you have to do is ask someone who was there. The birth of the universe is as distant to them as World War One is to me, if even that distant.

Thor never really understood that. I’m not entirely sure Loki does, either.


End file.
